fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zrina Lennox
Zrina Lennox is a young female mage currently being a member of Hydra Head, though is really a most recent member of the guild itself. She has come from a hard life since the day she was born and seems to have had a string of luck of having been treated as harshly as she would have been back in Enca. As such she has learned to be just as remorseless and cold towards others when needed but has been able to learn to be a cheerful kind of person. Overall though, it is hard to say if Zrina will ever lose her harsher side of herself or fully ever embrace the lighter side of the world. Aside from this Zrina is a user of White Fire Magic, a rare and advanced kind of Fire magic and user of the rare Archive Magic. The use of her primary magic however has earned her the nickname of "Snowfire". She also has in the past year invented her own form of magic, something she has dubbed Bio-Electricity Magic due to the fact it concentrates on the natural electrical impulses in the body. Though it's a form she hasn't quite perfected yet. It can also be noted that Zrina is one of the few members of Hydra Head who has thus far preferred to work alone. Whether or not she will really accept a partner is open to debate. Appearance Zrina is about an average sized woman with a rather slender, lean build and a rather athletic looking body build. She is slightly broad shouldered with fair dark skin and rather beautiful ice blue eyes that sometimes almost seem to look into one's soul. Her slate blue hair is long enough it comes to rest just in the middle of her back, usually having a slight wave to it but she often has it up in a braid so as it'll stay out of her face aside from her bangs which are usually side swept towards the side. Aside from this she has a pretty looking face that has a rather nasty looking "X" scar in the middle, being one of a few older scars that litter her body. Clothes wise, Zrina seems comfortable in just about anything that is leather on top of a plain looking clothes. She really has never been one to look into keeping up with fashion trends and usually wears whatever strikes her fancy. More often then not people can see Zrina wearing long sleeved shirts and long pants, usually leather or jean type material. Should she ever wear a short sleeve or sleeveless shirt she will opt to wear a jacket so as to hide the many scars she has obtained over her short life. On top of that she wears fingerless black gloves which are worn but also for hiding some scars on the backs and palms of her hands. Personality Zrina seems to have many aspects of herself that make up her personality. One of the most notable is her kind, caring nature that she often shows around others. She is visibly always cheerful and seems full of life, never allowing a bad situation to get her down as she seems to try and always keep a positive attitude. She also shows a great tendency to being quite trusting of others and lending a helping hand, that's if someone really needs it and when she offers it. In some ways her joyful mood serves to brighten up a room for many while others find it seems to only be a mask of hiding who she truly is. In fact, this is to some degree true. Beneath this kind, sweet girl persona Zrina holds a kind of angry, remorseless, and cold persona that she rarely tries to show. She only reveals this side of herself often during a serious battle or when situations call for her cold calculating mind and a need to let off some steam. This stems from her hard life way back when as she learned from a young age the world can be a cruel place and showing no remorse and being cold towards others often seemed to work. Really what Zrina aims for is intimidation and preventing her feelings getting in the way of her agendas and goals, something of which she will do whatever it takes to achieve them. This can even mean killing someone, seriously harming others, or outright betraying people she is not particularly close to or fond of like they are merely trash to throw away. Yet, it can be surprising when she can also be either energetic or laid back, often showing little care for the world around her. She will at times drop her cold, remorseless self to be able to just kick back, have a few laughs, and hang out with her guildmates or friends. She also seems to be able to have unlimited energy to where she can hardly stand still when excited about something and has a rather dry sense of humor, or on other occasions a dark one too. Among all this though is also a reliable, trusting woman who has shown to be quite the intellentual person as well. She is always the type willing to learn whatever she can about topics she doesn't understand and seems to strive to know as much information as she can, especially about magic, places, and sometimes people or specific locations. History Zrina originates from the small islands of Enca, being born in a small town on it's middle isle. From the day she was born to the days of her teenage years Zrina would face the unfortunate life in the slums. Her family was always poor and barely scrapped by with the little money they had, generally their income came from what little odd jobs her parents could find around town.Often this left them with very little to eat or drink, Zrina often going hungry even as a young child. By the time she was five Zrina had no choice but to try and help gain more income for her family. But life proved to be quite harsh as she quickly learned the environment around her was quite a cruel, hostile one as many others used methods of intimidation to gain what they wanted or needed. She rarely saw kindness among her neighbors who seemed to lack much happiness or emotion but rather were always angry, indifferent, and cold towards others as any resource was precious and not often shared. And with such a life also came great dangers, often Zrina and her family hear of murders, muggings, and other crimes that went on within the dirty, rundown town she knew for so long as home. Unfortunately, tragedy would strike from one of these many acts of crime. At this time Zrina was twelve when a group of three men and two women barged into the home, a family desperate to get more resources since they were one of many who literally lived off the streets. Though Zrina was spared from the brutal assault her parents were not so lucky as her mother and father were not only beaten but nearly killed right in front of her eyes. Such an act frightened Zrina so much it triggered her latent magical abilities where she activated her White Fire magic and blasted their attackers. The pain and shock of the sudden outburst of flames forced them to flee in fright. From that night until Zrina was fifteen her family was never bothered but Zrina quickly became an outcast as she was the only known mage among the residence. Feeling the girl may end up a threat many began to become even more hostile towards the Lennox family and it came to a point that young Zrina left her parents in the middle of the night and sought to find a better life than this.And so she began this journey by sneaking on a ship bound to the mainland and from there she became a wandering, independent mage. Doing jobs for those who could not always get their tasks to a job board for a guild became Zrina's primary way of getting money and some notiriaty. Throughout these years from when she first discovered her magic Zrina also strove to gain better control of this rare form of advanced Fire Magic, having come to find her magic was unpredictable and could be quite dangerous. Thus during her travels she also devoted herself to training in her magic ability and also came to be able to use Archive Magic, using it mostly as a way to create a defensive spell and be able to store away information when she needed it. On top of that Zrina began learning some basic hand-to-hand combat, being self-taught since she was young due to the fact she lived in such a harsh world and seemed to have an unfortunate luck of running into the roughest, meanest people some could meet. By some fortune though, Zrina would eventually come across the Hydra Head guild which was renoune throughout the land, especially Fiore. Now at the age of twenty-two Zrina recently joined the guild as a permanent active member and has proven herself a formiable mage, but has so far not really built any relationships with any of the current members. It's also in the past year, a little before she joined the guild, she has invented her own kind of magic that she has deemed can be a sub-form of Lightning Magic and even into her membership of Hydra Head has been working to perfect this. But it's still not quite there. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Great Flexibility: Zrina has a natural flexibility, showing to where she can be labeled having the skills of a master contortionist. She can bend her body in just about any way humanly possible, enabling her to get through places some would have great difficulty and allowing her to almost use the full extent of body's motion in her movements. Excellent Agility: Zrina is at the peak of her physical condition in most areas for the body. Her dexterity, balance, and coordination are to where she has great reflex and reaction time while also being able to move quickly and gracefully with every motion. Her speed is certainly something to see as with extensive training and workouts she has proven to be faster than most people and make use of her average height compared to most people. In fact, through years of self-training and determination she has reached peak human conditioning for someone her height and age, being able to even lift a little over what a woman her size could, thus she could easily pick up medium sized rocks or other objects and throw them a few feet without much strain. She also has trained herself to last long periods of time and withstand quite the beating before she falls, both by continuously also working with her stamina and endurance. Minor Hand-to-hand combatant: Also being self-taught, Zrina has come to train herself in some forms of hand-to-hand combat. She has mostly come to develop a brawler-style kind of fighting, mostly relying on grappling and disarming techniques before making use of kicks,punches, and sometimes headbutts. Though she is not the greatest fighter she is still very much in the process of learning how to improve her skills and looks to be a master in close combat. Great Magical Power:'''Though she is still somewhat young Zrina has shown she has quite a bit of magical potential. She has quite a bit of magical energy to the point this energy can be seen as a kind of white inferno raging around her, the flames showing up when she is powering up usually to use a large portion or most of her magic. The energy given off this is literally so hot it burns the very ground around and beneath Zrina, burning most things to a crisp and causing others to keep their distance or risk being burned. It's also possible that with her new invented magic she could gain sparks among these white flames that can be visible around her body more so then when she is concentrating on normal levels. Currently it's viewed that she might be on the border of an S-class level mage, and with time she could eventually reach such a level. It could be said that should Zrina ever unlock her Second Origin her power could increase three times it's current levels. Should this happen she has speculated a vast area, more so then usual at her current level, would end up turned to ash and scorched permanently if she unleashed her magic at it's fullest. As of right now though it seems unlikely to happen unless someone were to unlock this secondary container of her magic or she discovers a way on her own. It's also likely possible should she unlock this that her invented magic could become even more powerful to mirroring that of true Lightning Magic but at the cost of the physical toll being far greater then if she used it sparingly on normal levels when using this magic at higher concentrations. Magic Abilities '''Archive Magic: Zrina is a user of the rare Archive Magic. She only uses this spell as a means to collect and gather information, storing it away for later use in order to gain knowledge on something or remind her of certain information when it slips her mind. When she does gather information it becomes stored away in her own personal collection like that of a magic encyclopedia and stored into what could be similar to our real-world computer files, meant for quicker access to certain information. It gives her some access to sub-forms of this magic such as telepathy, information transfer, and a shield-like spell. *'Limited Telepathy:'Zrina has very limited telepathy once she activates her Archive magic. Once the database is up and running she is able to connect her mind to others, often being allies as an easier way to keep in contact with them and coordinate such things as attacks in battle. Unfortunately, she is somewhat limited in her current range to keep that contact which is about a 2-mile radius before the connection is too weak or completely cuts off. *'Transference:'This is Zrina's way of transferring data she discovers or her allies need and easily sending this information right their minds. It is very similar to data being uploaded to a computer and far faster when needing to get information to someone else in a short amount of time. This can also be used in vice versa for information her team might be willing to lend to be fed right back though their telepathic connection. *'Data Blockade:'A spell that serves as a defensive spell for Zrina. As the name goes Zrina creates several smaller screens like her main database one that is durable enough to withstand some strong magical attacks. She can make this shield into two shapes-either a large flat wall for just herself and a few allies or a dome shape when it comes to several people at a time or all around attacks. White Fire Magic: This is Zrina's offensive magic that is a sub-form and advanced version of Fire Magic. This flame is about as white as snow but others have claimed it appears silver one time and a cream color another time, otherwise it is quite distinguishable from normal flames. The degrees this can reach is 5600 Fahrenheit and usually seems to have no problems in practically incinerating most materials in it's paths. Though this flame is also a magic Zrina is working to control fully, having found it rather unpredictable and sometimes hard to fully control with her will. *'White Flame Jab:'A rather simple spell where Zrina coats her hands and fists in white flames and begins striking relentlessly with her fists in quick succession jabs or chops. She can also launch these flames when throwing her fist forward, from the sides, or upwards in an uppercut motion. *'White Flame Kick:'By concentrating the white flames to her legs and or feet Zrina can empower her kicks in order to do more damage in close combat. On some occasions she can also send the flames towards her opponents by sweeping her legs in certain directions. *'Blazing White Aura:'Zrina will cover her entire body in her White Fire Magic, allowing her a limited time of preventing most people from touching her and, to some extent, most objects thrown her way. This allows her some limited enhancement to her close combat style and increase the power of the rest of her spells. Though the result of using this too often in one day can lead her to fainting, dizziness or dehydration due to heat exhaustion or her body taking too much heat at one time. *'Incinerating Rain:'An attack where a magic circle appears in the air and creates several small mini-fireballs that rain down from the sky. These fireballs are rather tiny and no bigger than an actual raindrop, but several falling on an opponent at one time tends to prove to be a painful experience as it can hit multiple parts of the body at one time. This, however, only covers about a 20-foot radius thus leaving her limited to how far she can attack targets. *'Flaming White Spiral Spear:'Usually Zrina will get a running start and come at an angle towards an opponent. As she does her white flames are concentrated to her chosen hand before it begins to form a spiraling shape around her arm with it starting at a tip, thus being reminiscent of a spear and this attack is then slammed towards her opponent. Though with enough force it can also be sent flying towards her chosen target like a projectile. **'Dual Flaming White Spiral Spear:'In the same manner as her Flaming White Spiral Spear Zrina can take a running start or attack from certain angles. This time she concentrates fire to each of her hands simultaneously leading her to have two spiraling fire spears she can slam into the opponent. Again though with enough force they can be thrown like projectiles. *'White Tiger Fang:'By concentrating her flames into a large fireball in front of her Zrina will then fire it towards her opponents. Once it gets going the ball takes shape, the flames becoming a white tiger construct that lunges at a given opponent. With concentration she can make this construct go where she wills for about two minutes or unless it's destroyed. Bio-Electricity Magic:This magic is one Zrina herself invented in the past year or so that is a sub-form of Lightning Magic and works in a way she concentrates magic energy into her body to be able to manipulate the nervous system's electrical impulses and causing the neurons to become far more excited then usual. This allows her to use that electricity to various effects that it's sometimes hard to know what she will do, and only when she concentrates this power to a certain point will an electrical aura show on her body in the aura having sparks arching across her body that is a vivid electric blue and her eyes becoming this same districtive color. Unfortunately, this is a magic she uses rather sparingly since she has discovered it can cause usually temporary physical effects when used extensively to the point her body cannot function properly and she must rest for a few hours or she could be rendered unable to move from muscle stress for a handful of days. And mentally this takes time to concentrate magic into her body when she is reaching higher levels. *'Sparking Veil:' A defensive spell that Zrina has created from the natural effects of the bio-electricity showing on her body. She concentrates the magic to where this electrical field becomes like a netting of the sparks around her body and prevents most physical attacks from striking her and some elemental or energy based ones as well. **'Sparked Veil: Net Dome:' This time Zrina concentrates a great amount of magic to her Sparked Veil spell where she can project it outwards into a dome shape, allowing her to protect multiple people at one time and serves the same purpose if it was just herself. Like the parent spell it retains it's netted appearance of connected sparking electricity. *'Bio-Bolt:' A rather simple attack spell in which Zrina can concentrate the bio-electricity towards her her hands or around herself into orbs of electricity. They can then be thrown towards intended targets and usually are enough to blow someone off their feet and send a minor shock through their body. **'Bio-Bolt Supernova:'A sub-form of the main Bio-Bolt spell that is a much more concentrated form. The orb itself becomes about the size of a a grown man's head and becomes brighter from the intensity of the concentrated energy, which is then thrown towards the person to cause physical damage and causes an explosion equal to that of a grenade. It also can leave someone stunned for about a minute and a half. **'Bio-Bolt: Scattered:'Another sub-for of the parent spell that is much more simpler and smaller. By concentrating the energy to her hands yet again Zrina creates bio-bolts once again, this time in miniature form that are the sizes of marbles. They too are thrown and go off like mini firecrackers and actually just cause minimal damage, possibly leaving small bruises behind and serve more of a distraction role. *'Bio-spark Spear:' By concentrating her bio-electricity towards her hands Zrina can shape this energy to form a spear-like construct that can be thrown from a distance or become solid enough she can use it in close combat. *'Spark of Life:'Like her Sparked Veil spell Zrina takes advantage of the sparking aura that appears around her body. This time it's used to enhance her entire physical prowess by concentrating the magically charged impulses to affect the cells of her body to increase her speed, stamina, durability, and agility to slightly above human levels while also enhancing her strikes that can leave a person with some occasional shocks should they be touched. **'Spark of Life: Attract:'When using Spark of Life spell Zrina can concentrate on the electrical field she creates in order to attract objects towards her through a similar manner of magnetism. This can sometimes be used to bring items, weapons, or people towards her. Though the larger the object the more she must concentrate. **'Spark of Life: Repulse:' In the same manner for magnetism again, Zrina can manipulate her electric field to send out a force in which forces objects, attacks, and people to be forced away from her. Though again, the larger the object the more she must concentrate. *'Bodily Bio-Distruption':A spell in which Zrina usually must get close enough to a person to have it work properly. By concentrating her own electrical field towards her hands or sometimes her legs she can use her own electrical pulses to disrupt another's causing their own neural impulses to get overcharged and excited, causing them to suffer a powerful shock that could leave them stunned for about five minutes.